1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device such as a liquid crystal display device or an EL display device, and more particularly to a display device which arranges a memory in each display pixel.
2. Related Art
There has been known a highly-functional liquid crystal display device of low power consumption which arranges a memory in each display pixel in a liquid crystal display panel, and stores display data in each memory thus displaying an image on a liquid crystal display panel even when there is no input signal from the outside (see JP-A-2006-285118 (patent document 1)).